


We'll Build The World Again

by Neptunium134



Series: Crash and Burn [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dad Alonso, Dad Ricciardo, Dad Romain, Formula 1, Gen, Happy Alonso, Hospitals, Hurt Stroll, Injured Stroll, Injury, Not grumpy!Kimi, This is so fucking shit I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Sequel to "Crash and Burn"It's been a week since Stroll's almost-fatal crash, and the Grid Dads have all gone to check on the little Cinnamon Stroll.Feel free to suggest drivers for future chapters. I will be doing a name spin for any parts with no suggestions.





	1. Our Love is God- Ricciardo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoTheFlammble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/gifts), [AzureIce21274](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AzureIce21274).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Ricciardo's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUW0ZaJ3N6Q
> 
> "Our Love is God"- Heathers: The Musical

Daniel Ricciardo sat next to the young Canadian driver, quiet and still in the hospital bed. Ever since Stroll’s crash the week before, Riccardo had practically attached himself to the Williams driver and visited him whenever he could.

He was the one that visited the most times, often bringing cuddly toys with him- including a beaver and a honey badger- which he left at Lance’s bedside like little guardian angels.

He’d seen many crashes in Formula 1, but none made him feel so helpless as Stroll’s. Maybe it was because Stroll was so young and it brought out the paternal emotions in Daniel, but Max was a similar age and he’d never felt like this when Max crashed.

It confused the Australian to no end and kept him awake most nights wondering why the fuck he felt like this. No matter how many theories he made, none of them felt right.

He would sit at the Canadian’s bedside for hours, thankful the holidays had been called forward due to Stroll’s crash. A full investigation had been called to work out the problem, but Daniel doubted they’d ever get to the bottom of it.

He gripped Lance’s hand, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, helped by the oxygen mask that covered half of his face. Bandages covered his arms and Daniel bet there were more under the blue hospital gown that practically swamped the Canadian.

This time, Daniel left a small, light brown teddy bear holding a red heart on Stroll’s pillow when left.

He paused as he got up, turned back around, brushed the hair on his head back and planted a small kiss on Stroll’s forehead.  
A smile escaped his lips as a small groan Lance let out, as if complaining.

Daniel Ricciardo left the hospital that day with a grin on his face, despite the worry that boiled within him.

Lance Stroll could always put a smile on his face, intentionally or not.


	2. I May Fall- Ocon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban Ocon's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter;
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmOZL_0rj70
> 
> "I May Fall"- RWBY Vol.1 soundtrack

Esteban Ocon entered the hospital room of his best friend.

The room was fairly spacious with light cream walls and a stone-coloured tiled floor. The wall opposite the bed was painted a pale blue and a large bay window. A chair was pulled up next to Lance’s bed from his last visitor.

His friend on the bed, almost indistinguishable from the white sheets. His dark brown hair, which hadn’t been washed in a week, was spread out on the pillow like some kind of sick halo.

Esteban sunk into the seat next to Lance’s bed and gripped his hand, mindful of the IV line extending from one of his veins. It pained him to see his best friend reduced to this- still and silent in a hospital bed instead of being the upbeat, lively person the paddock so desperately needed.

As he always did, the Frenchman told the Canadian about what had been happening- Nando’s latest explosion at whomever-the-fuck-it-was, Daniel’s latest prank, Kimi’s latest I-don’t-care expression over something.  
Not that Stroll could hear him, but it made Ocon feel better than just sitting in silence.

Ocon noticed the horde of cuddly animals he knew Daniel had been bringing. Every time before the Aussie visited, he would drag Ocon out to choose a cuddly toy he thought Stroll would like.

Occasionally, Ocon would bring a book or a magazine in case Stroll was awake and bored (he knew all too well that a hospital stay could be boring), but often ended up reading a few chapters of the book he had left for his visits.

He reached for it now. Knowing Stroll liked the Harry Potter series, Ocon had been bringing the books with him. He wasn’t really a fan of them himself, but he pushed through _The Philosopher's Stone_ before deciding he prefered the movie version.

Despite this, he still bundled _Chamber of Secrets_ into the room. He reached for it now, opening it up to the page he had gotten to last time and settling back.  
A chapter a visit, he had told himself. That should be enough.

Sure enough, an hour had passed when he had finished Chapter 12 and Esteban closed the book, placing it back on Lace’s bedside table.

As he left the room, he glanced over his shoulder and cast one last look at his friend.

Well, until Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing Fernando Alonso next, but feel free to suggest drivers for part 4. I'm hoping to get through as many as I can before I go back to school, but I can't make any promises as I'm away for a week at the end of the month.
> 
> Thanks once again for your support! I love you all!


	3. Safe- Alonso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNUTlexj7cU
> 
> "Safe"- Westlife 'Gravity' (2010)

It wasn’t often Fernando Alonso visited other drivers in the hospital, yet he felt somehow compelled to with the young Canadian.

It was just something about Stroll that made Alonso feel like he had to protect him. Not just on the track, but in the outside world as well. 

The Spaniard eyed the stuffed toys arranged around Stroll’s head, their beady little eyes following him as he sunk into the chair on Lance’s left. The chair had been worn down by the number of visits the young driver had over the two weeks from the paddock drivers.

As far as Alonso knew, Stroll’s family hadn’t made the effort to visit him, which outraged him. Fernando growled under his breath- what kind of billionaire father couldn't be bothered to visit his own son in the hospital? It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. That level of negligence ignited a fume-fueled spark inside Fernando.

The Spaniard wasn’t really one for family and soppiness, still, he was horrified to find out he cared for Stroll. Like, as a father-son kind of thing.

It sent shudders down Fernando’s spine, howbeit, it warmed his heart at the same time. It made him feel something he had never felt before. Ever.

Fernando spied the book, marked with a bright pink sticky note, on the bedside table and let a smile escape his lips. He knew he wasn’t the only driver that visited Stroll, the paddock drivers were like family after all.

Especially if the teen’s parents didn’t want to come and see how their only son is doing in the hospital.

Fernando hadn’t brought anything with him, but it didn’t stop him from blabbering about what had been happening in the paddock before the holidays.  
He talked about how Ricciardo had blown himself in full-panic mode and how Ocon would annoy the Williams crew for any news about Lance, and Sirotkin asked after him every time a driver came back from the hospital.

 

It was almost an hour later Fernando Alonso emerged from the hospital with a rare shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

It was truly remarkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be an AU sort of thing, if you couldn't tell already. I'm sure in real life Lance’s family do care about him but in this thet don't give two fucks about him.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to suggest drivers for later parts. I'm hoping to get through as many as I can before I go back to school, but I can't make any promises as I'm away for a week at the end of the month.
> 
> Thanks once again for your support! I love you all!


	4. Heartache Tonight- Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Leclerc's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jMcyaBaXCA  
> "Heartache Tonight"- The Eagles 'In The Long Run' (1979)

Charles Leclerc had only been a Formula 1 driver for under a year, but still considered him and Lance friends.

Which is why he felt a pang of guilt when seeing the younger driver in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines. He knew it could easily have been him, or Ericsson, or Hulkenberg, or heck, even Hamilton! It was just Stroll’s bad luck it happened to him. 

He sunk into the chair next to Stroll’s bed, leaving the bunch of pale blue and white flowers on the bedside table  
He had no clue if Lance liked flowers, but that’s what his mother would take his nan when she was in hospital, so he figured why not?

The constant beeping of the monitors broke the silence of the room and infuriated Charles. It was hard to think with all that beep-beep-beeping going on in the background.

He leaned back in the chair, content with just sitting in silence and letting his friend sleep with a comfortable presence. 

Nothing special had been happening at the paddock, and all the drivers had been sent on an early summer break so they wouldn’t get in the way of the investigation.

It had been all over the news. Some media outputs blamed the car, some blamed the driver who crashed into Lance, some even blamed Lance himself for getting too close to the driver and opening himself up to a crash. 

When the Monégasque read one of those, he tore the newspaper up into bits, threw it into the fireplace and set the paper alight. He took great delight in watching the lies burn.

All the drivers had been bombarded with questions and pressed for quotes, himself included.

When asked if he thought the crash was Stroll’s fault, he growled and told the reporter to fuck off and go suck a dick.

Which, of course, had gone viral and had earned him a warning from the Sauber principal, but it was so worth it.  
He left the hospital room an hour later, glancing over his shoulder at the Canadian.

Charles Leclerc left the hospital that day with a new mission; tell the world the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. This was soooo bad and it took just over a day to write.
> 
> Gah, oh well. It's done. Sorry for this abomination but it can't be helped. I got bitten by three plot bunnies but none for the story I'm actually writing.
> 
> It's Maxy next, any ideas or things you'd like in the chapter?


	5. Red Like Roses- Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Verstappen's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTTAW69iOqE  
> "Red Like Roses (full)"- RWBY Vol.1 soundtrack

Max Verstappen had seen his fair share of crashes during his F1 career, but none of them had landed the driver in hospital, and certainly not in a coma.

Unsure of what to do, Max sat down in the chair next to the young Canadian’s bed, watching the lines of the heart monitor as it recorded Stroll’s heartbeat.

Looking around the room, Max noticed the little gifts and quirks from the other drivers who had visited; Dan’s stuffed toys, Esteban’s books, Charles’ flowers, even little drawings by Felipe Massa’s little boy, Felipinho, when the retired Williams driver had visited his ex-teammate.

They were quite cute, one was an attempt at the Canadian flag with a crooked maple leaf and done in orange instead of red and note explaining the colours done by Felipe’s wife (Felipinho had run out of red crayon doing all his other pictures and just used the colour closest) in pencil in the bottom right corner.  
It was sweet all the same.

Max set the picture back down on the tray and glanced out the window. The weather had been highly unsuitable for the entire situation; hot and sunny all week. It didn’t feel right. It felt like it should be rainy and gloomy, reflect the mood kind of thing.

The Dutchman remembered the race where it all went wrong. He hadn’t been doing too badly, considering his engine (although considering Toro Rosso’s failures, he wasn’t sure the new Honda engines would be much better) and was up in P12, fighting off Alonso and Gasly. He only heard that a crash had happened behind him and they were calling out the SC.  
It wasn’t until the team told him the race had been deemed a red flag and to return to the pit immediately he knew something was wrong. Red flags were only given for the most dangerous circumstances. 

Daniel hadn’t turned up at the pits, but the team didn’t mention it so Max shrugged it off.  
He had watched the news that night in his cabin room, re-watching the race and feeling his blood run cold when Lance Stroll’s car seemed to go flying through the air, crashing into the ground and go pinwheeling across the track. He had watched as Daniel Ricciardo’s Red Bull car pulled up onto the gravel and tip Stroll’s car onto its side.  
He remembered being so horrified he couldn’t move, eyes glued to the screen as the crash was replayed again and again.

He remembered not being able to sleep that night, tossing and turning, the acid in his stomach bubbling and brewing until he wanted to vomit.

Daniel arrived back at the compound at 3:30 the next morning and Max remembered pressing the Aussie for questions, asking again and again if Stroll would be alright.

Even when Daniel said Stroll was fine (well, as fine as he could be), Max still felt bad.

But now, sitting in the hospital room, seeing Stroll alive and… well, better, made Max feel better.

As he left that day, he smiled to himself.

Lance Stroll would be fine, he was a gutsy kid who’d pull through.

Albeit with a few scars and bruises, but alive.  
And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH  
> DONE!  
> AFTER HOURS OF PROCRASTINATING! 
> 
> Seriously, it didn't take me as long as the last one but it felt like it took an age cuz all I've been doing is going "I should write this... I don't have any ideas... OOOH! RWBY! I'll watch some of that. Hey, here's my title so what the fuck do I write?"
> 
> So when I finally sat down and focused, I decided to go back to "Crash and Burn" from Max's POV and his reaction to seeing the crash (which would be mine if Stroll had that kind of crash tbh). I was originally going to mention Stroll's blood being "red like roses" but that never happened when I actually sat my lazy arse down to do it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feel free to request a driver for P6!


	6. Heart Strings- Grosjean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romain Grosjean's visit.
> 
> Requested by NicoTheFlammble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiARpGLXq20  
> "Heart Strings"- Matthias (2012)

Romain Grosjean hesitantly stepped into Lance Stroll’s hospital room.

Seeing the young Canadian in the hospital definitely brought out his paternal side, he couldn’t imagine either of his sons in that position.

Luckily, they never had been.

Even if Lance wasn’t his own son, Romain still felt that sense of urgency a father would have if he saw his child in the hospital. The kind that made him feel like he needed to wrap Lance up in cotton wool and kept locked a bubble wrap-filled room.

Lance probably wouldn’t like that so much, though. 

The 19-year-old was swaddled in blankets like a newborn. He couldn’t have looked more like a child if he had tried.   
Well, he technically was one.

Romain perched in the worn-down chair, the eyes of Daniel’s toys gleamed and burned a hole into his soul, watching his every move.

Totally not disconcerting at all.

They were like guards, barricading anyone who tried to get too close to Stroll, protectors that were alert day and night.

Romain tore his gaze away from the toys, feeling a slight chill go down his spine as he did so. A small vase full of fresh white roses sat on Strolls’ bedside table, the scent filling the room with the sickly sweetness of nectar and pollen.

The rain thundered against the window, darkening the room and making Romain thankful for the fluorescent lighting.  
It was the one rainy day of the month, and while everyone was thankful for the coolness it brought, it stopped people from doing what they wanted to do.

Romain knew the Formula 1 drivers had basically adopted Lance as their own child, and he was all for it. F1 was one weird family with its own problems, but their little Cinnamon Stroll held them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't have much inspiration for this chapter, I was too busy being weird and making the F1 drivers into the Heathers cast.
> 
> So if it's bad I apologize. This isn't my best one but I suppose it's okay enough to post. I don't have anything else in my messed-up head.
> 
> (Anyone actually want that Heathers spoof? I have the cast list up on my Wattpad- PinkBlossomTAG)


	7. Candy Store- Vandoorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel Vandoorne's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jviZGERpqg
> 
> "Candy Store"- Heathers; The Musical

Stoffel Vandoorne stepped into Lance’s room, clutching a box of cookies.

He wasn’t sure if Lance had woken up yet, and none of them would get the phone call to say he had. That would go to Lance’s parents.

Not like they’d care anyway, they were too busy enjoying themselves in Geneva to worry about their son’s health.

Stoffel set the box of cookies down on Lance’s bed tray, deciding to leave them at the nurse’s station when he left. Waste not want not, hey?  
Anyway, they’d appreciate it. He’d leave a note as well, signed from all the Formula 1 drivers.

He settled into the chair next to Lance and sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do now, he had it all planned out in his head if Stroll was awake.

The young Belgian hummed, tapping his fingers against his knees, hesitant to do anything more than sit in the slightly uncomfortable yet pleasant silence. While Stoffel didn’t like the reticence, he didn’t want to just hear his own voice and no response, it’d make him feel like he was talking to himself and not talking to someone who was just unconscious.

Sunlight streamed through the window, encasing the room in a soft golden glow. The beam seemed focused on Stroll, circling around his head like some sick halo.

He shook the thought from his head, knowing people only thought that when a person was dead.

And Lance was far from dead.

He was one of those people who could light up a room by simply walking into it, and the sun always seemed brighter when he smiled. He was the only one Stoffel knew who could calm Nando down and often had to stop him going on a killing spree when a reporter trash-talked Lance.  
It was quite funny actually.

The paddock was one big family, and Lance was the baby who everyone would do anything to keep safe. Even Grumpy Nando, who was a big pussycat when it came to the young Canadian.  
Stoffel left the box of cookies on the nurse’s counter as he left, with a thank-you note from the Formula 1 crew.

Someone might as well enjoy them while Lance recovered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(A pussycat is someone who is really soft and gives in easily. It isn't sexual. That I know of, and not in this instance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God.  
> I am so sorry, I haven't posted in a week and this part is so crap.
> 
> I had no clue what to write and I've been busy which I know doesn't excuse this trash and I am so sorry.
> 
> I will try to update a better part soon, cuz I'm going away at the end of this week so I won't update for another week, so I will try to write as much as I can today and tomorrow before I go
> 
> Again so sorry for this crap of chapter.


	8. Words Fail- Hartley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon Hartley's visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhqsSnX3uII
> 
> "Words Fail"- Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack

Brendon Hartley didn’t really speak to Stroll. The Toro Rosso driver wasn’t a hugely sociable person and didn’t really speak to anyone outside of the Red Bull group.

But now, sitting next to the young Canadian driver in the stillness of the hospital room, it made him rethink his social life. 

You never the miss the water until it’s gone, and you take for granted who’s around you and miss them only when it’s too late.

It would have been too late for Lance if Daniel hadn’t stopped when he did. 

Brendon sat down in the chair next to Lance and silently studied the Canadian’s face. Stroll’s normally tanned complexion was almost ghost-white and his black hair, left unwashed for at least two weeks, was ruffled and strewn about all over his face, covering his eyes.

He could hear the rain pummel against the glass of the window, and the dismal sky dulled the room.

Yet inside the air was suffocating, and Brendon was finding it harder and harder to breathe. The humidity inside was unbearable and Brendon suddenly raced out of the room, leaning against the wall opposite the door, hands on his knees and bent over. His breaths came in short, wheezing gasps and the Toro Rosso driver ran his fingers through his hair.

He cast a final look in the direction of Stroll’s bed before closing the door, stalking down the corridor and outside into the rain, towards the Formula 1 paddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God.  
> I am so sorry. I know I was away all week and couldn't update cuz I didn't take my phone cuz I didn't trust anyone at the camp so I left it at home.
> 
> Luckily, I had half of this written already and yes, I know it's short and crap but I was sitting there for about half an hour before going "welp, this is going nowhere, time to wrap it up".
> 
> It's still crap, I apologize.


	9. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7s8lj6lcgw
> 
> This is a parody song but it is awesome. Give it a listen.

Hi guys,

I know this isn't a chapter update, but I just wanted to warn you I am going back to school tomorrow and it is my exams year, so updates will probably be shorter and definitely less frequent as I will be focusing on my mocks and then my final exams.

I will update during the holidays, the next one will be October half-term, the week beginning Monday 29th (Lance's birthday, hey ho).

However, as my birthday is in 2 weeks, I will be working on a special birthday update and will try to update on the 21st September.

I am currently working on the next chapter, but it may take a while due to the fact I am running out of ideas. I may get some new ones from school and conversations me and my friends have.

Thank you for understanding, and I will try to update as much as possible.


	10. Congratulations- Räikkönen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Räikkönen's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le6Lmfj8SsQ
> 
> "Congratulations"- Hamilton

Kimi Räikkönen slid silently into the hospital room, the Iceman feeling a chill down his spine as he spied the Canadian laying amongst the pure white of hospital bedclothes.

For someone who supposedly had no feelings, the Finn sure felt a pang of something when looking at Lance. He wasn’t quite sure what, but he felt something.

He sank into the seat next to Lance’s bed and took Stroll’s hand in his. Lance’s skin was pale-too pale- almost as pale as Kimi’s, not the tan the Canadian usually had.

The Iceman shivered, something he wasn’t used to. He was the Iceman for a reason- never bothered, never harassed. Most people would give anything to be like that.

Yet, he was still the father to two children, and he couldn’t imagine either of them being in that situation.

He drummed his fingers against his knee nervously, watching the heart monitor, grateful for the constant reminder that the Canadian wasn’t dead. If it was Robin in that bed, hooked up to the monitors, Kimi wasn’t sure what he’d done. He could’ve slipped out, he couldn’ve panicked, he wasn’t sure.

He couldn’t understand the Stroll’s inability to visit their child in hospital. Kimi knew for sure that would be the first thing he’d do if it were Robin or Rianna, it was what most fathers would do.

It was an unspoken rule of fatherhood- you have to accept everything that comes with being a father, and children should always come first.

The room was unnaturally cool for that time of year, and the Iceman curled in on himself, attempting to converse body heat as the temperature dropped suddenly.

He took a deep breath and stood up, remembering Maurizio told him he had a team interview at 2 about Sunday’s race.

He cast one last glance to Lance’s bed, giving the Canadian a rare smile before shutting the door and leaving the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so fucking long, I almost forgot about it!
> 
> Sorry about the wait, I've had school to worry about and exams and shit.
> 
> I'm waiting on my English mock so I can write up my story for question 5.
> 
> I have also written a special birthday fic, but my AO3 is playing up and not letting me publish it, so you may have to wait for it.


	11. Requiem- Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri Bottas' visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjB5rYqls3Q
> 
> "Requiem"- Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack.
> 
>  
> 
> This part when from "Requiem" to "For Forever", to "Requiem" to "A Soft Place To Land" back to "Requiem"  
> I really need to work on my decision-making.

Valtteri Bottas shifted in the chair next to Lance’s bed. He wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but it wasn’t nice to see someone who was basically a teenager hooked up to multiple hospital machines.

 

The Finn had never been in this position before, had never  _ imagined _ being in this position, had never  **wanted** to be in this position. It wasn’t a position anyone wanted to be in.

 

A small slither of sun shone through the window as the radio continued it’s soft hum, illuminating Stroll’s once-bronze face, now almost white gold.

The rest of the room felt like it was plunged into darkness, the spotlight on the young Canadian. 

 

The darkness crept in on the Finn and he shuddered, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind and letting out a jittery breath.

 

He glanced at the cake in his bag, a little disappointed Lance wasn’t awake to eat it, his wife had made it especially for his visit. Emilia had insisted he take something.

 

He took a piece of paper from the notebook someone left and quickly scribbled a note to the nurses, knowing Emilia would kill him if he returned with the cake.

 

Valtteri sat in silence for a while, watching the slow rise and fall of Stroll’s chest and the screen of the monitor, the line bouncing up and down, never quite peaking and scaring the wits out of Valtteri.

 

He had seen it before, his friend in the hospital after a car accident. 

 

 

He never made it back to his family.

  
  


Valtteri jumped up as the monitor let out a high-pitched wail.

 

He flung open the door and yelled for a doctor before turning back to Lance as the boy thrashed about on the bed, convulsing violently.

 

The Finn was hurled out of the room by the nurses, his bag thrown at him and he was shoved down the corridor.

He stopped by the nurses’ station, handing Emilia’s cake to the closest nurse, mumbling something about it being baked for them.

 

Valtteri had to catch himself as he stumbled out of the hospital, his heart pounding against his chest as shaky fingers found his wife’s contact on his phone.

 

Emilia was at the hospital within twenty minutes, and the two Finns sat in the silent waiting room, dreading the awaiting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.
> 
> This suddenly took a dark turn.
> 
> Shit.
> 
> I didn't plan this. I went from Lance giving birth to Lance almost dying.
> 
>  
> 
> Umm...
> 
>  
> 
> Hope Lance lives?


End file.
